Secure Contain Protect
by GrinGrin
Summary: SCP 'verse. How would the Foundation react to some well-known fictional characters?
1. SCP C-1969

_I have not contributed to the general SCP verse, thus I have no claim to it at all._

**Secure. Contain. Protect.**

**SCP C-1969**

**Object Class: **Safe

**Special Containment Procedures:** Subject is to be kept on Site Sigma-026. Subject is to be fitted with a tracking device in a collar at all times. Subject is allowed free reign of all D-level areas. Subject is to be fed only as directed by the onsite veterinarian.

Subject is allowed a standard room, with standard furnishings. The room is also to be installed with an automatic lock and opening mechanism to ensure subject's compliance to the rules it has been set with.

Subject is free to communicate with any and all subjects amiable to conversation onsite, save [DATA REDACTED], [DATA REDACTED] and [DATA REDACTED]. Personnel are encouraged to engage it in conversation to improve its general mood and obedience.

**Description:** Subject seems to be a normal dark brown, male Great Dane. Subject is slightly larger than can be expected of its species and apparent age. Subject also has a trio of distinctive black patches on its flanks, near its hips.

Subject is able to fluently converse in English. Subject has an American accent, though the accent seems to vary at times. Subject also has a tendency to include the letter 'R' in words where they do not appear normally. This seems to be a form of speech-impediment and has become less and less frequent with use.

Subject was recovered near [DATA REDACTED] on [DATA REDACTED], following the apparent overdose of his former owner, [DATA REDACTED]. [DATA REDACTED] had a history of subject abuse, starting with Marijuana possession in [DATA REDACTED]. Subject was recovered with a collar with a medallion reading 'Scooby-Doo'. Subject responds to this name.

Subject seems to share its species' normal social tendencies and seems to thrive when it is free to converse and socialize with personnel onsite. Subject has expressed admiration and a willingness to help the organisation in its duties.

**Addendum A:** Subject expresses fervent pleas for something called a 'Scooby Snack'. When questioned, Subject is unable to clarify what it is, other than a biscuit given to it by its former owner.

When consulting records, Researcher Abrahams found a cardboard cereal box, crudely relabelled 'Scooby Snacks' with a magic marker, in the objects recovered from the initial Recovery Site. Some cookies were found inside the box. Subject was offered one and gladly accepted. Subject also insisted Abrahams consume one.

Abrahams instead had a D-class eat it. D-class subsequently entered into a state very similar to Marijuana ingestion. Examination of the remaining cookies showed Marijuana as an ingredient.

The Site director has agreed to use these 'Scooby Snacks' as a reward for good behaviour, if the onsite veterinarian agrees.

**Addendum B:** Subject has now been in Foundation possession for [DATA REDACTED] years. This is approximately [DATA REDACTED] times longer than the average lifespan of a Great Dane. Subject is still in the approximate same physical state as it was during initial recovery.

Further study of this anomalous property is pending authorisation.

* * *

AN: If any of this seems familiar (the format, not the subject), you are awesome and deserve a cookie.

If any of you don't recognize this, go to Google, type in 'SCP Foundation' and prepare for a series of nightmares. If you don't get it (or don't like it), that's okay. It's not everyone's cup-of-tea.

Anyway, this fanfic is essentially how the Foundation would handle certain fictional characters if they were real.

This chapter had been written somewhere last week, so it's just been gathering dust. That is generally a bad habit so I've decided to post it.

Read, enjoy and (most importantly) review.

~GrinGrin

PS - and yes, Scooby and Shaggy are stoners. it's painfully obvious if you rewatch any of the series with a slightly mature (or was it twisted?) mindset.

Written: 04/07/2014

Posted: 12/07/2014


	2. SCP C-2510

_i have not contributed to the main SCP verse, thus I have no claim to it at all.  
_

**Secure. Contain. Protect.**

**SCP C-2510**

**Object Class: **Euclid

**Special Containment Procedures:** Subject 2510-B is to be kept in a standard D-class containment unit, kept separated from other units by at least three layers of Armadillo-class protection. The unit is also to be monitored at all time and personnel on site are to respond to any emissions from 2510-A as per Protocol Lockdown-15.

Subject 2510-B is to be kept appeased as much as possible, to minimize emissions from 2510-A. Subject is allowed any item from the approved list (see Documents 2510-57-A through G) and is to be treated as a normal human as per its age and ability. Personnel are encouraged to treat 2510-B strictly, but fairly, as it seems that the emotional state of 2510-B is directly linked to the frequency of 2510-A's activations.

2510-A is to be kept contained in a titanium brace at all times, save for scheduled testing. This brace is to be locked by no less than three keys at all times. These keys are to be carried by Dr. Mulder, Dr. [DATA REDACTED] and the on-site psychologist.

In the case of 2510-A activation, follow through on protocols Alcatraz 1 through 16, depending on the specific instance of 2510-C. Any signs of new or changes to existing instances are to be reported to Dr. Mulder or the current security chief.

Activations lasting longer than 5 hours are to be handled according to Protocol Alcatraz Beta 1 through 16, as relevant to the specific instance.

Supervising Agent 131-X is allowed to visit subject 2510-B, if permission is granted by Dr. Mulder and the current head of security. These visits are to last no longer than 1 hour each and are to be monitored for safety and security reasons.

Site director Dr. [DATA REDACTED] has given permission for Agent 131-X to be terminated if he is discovered to be a destabilising influence on 2510-B. Agent 131-X is aware of this standing order and has volunteered for routine psychological sessions with the on-site psychologist to prove his loyalty to the Foundation. If Agent 131-X is to miss more than 2 sessions concurrently, he is to be terminated.

In the event of the death or termination of Agent 113-X, 2501-B is to be subject to psychological study from the current on-site psychologist. If he is deemed a risk, Protocol Alcatraz-C is to be implemented immediately.

**Description:** 2510-A is a device of unknown origin, bound to the wrist of 2510-B. 2510-A is approximately the size of a modern smartphone and is connected to 2510-B's wrist by a featureless black band around 2510-B's right hand.

2510-A is predominately black, with white details and is constructed through the use of unknown alloys. To date, no sample has been taken and spectrography has proved inconclusive. Any attempts to damage 2510-A has led to an activation and is as such discouraged.

The top of 2510-A, hence-forth referred to as the screen, seems to be able to directly control the activation process. In brief, the activation process causes an emission in a wide range of the electromagnetic scale, including gamma radiation, x-rays and visible green light. The negative effects of these emission range from anything from mild sunburn and flash-blindness to acute radiation sickness. Precautions are to be taken as necessary.

Activation also appears to happen randomly, with an increase of frequency as 2510-B experiences emotional distress.

After an emission, 2510-B suffers through a forced transformation into a number of different organisms, classified as 2510-C-1 through 16. The various organisms seem to be unrelated to each other and are selected from a pool of options. These options can be selected through interaction with 2510-A's screen, unless it was a random transformation, in which case the transformation os random.

The screen shows, through use of a not-yet-understood technology, a fully 3-D representation of the organism in question approximately 5 centimetres above the screen. The representations seem to conform to a scale of roughly 2.1 centimetres to a meter. The scale has been observed to change in the case of Organism 2510-C-2, 2510-C-3 and 2510-C-8. This is believed to be due to the sheer size difference in these instances.

These transformations are incredibly painful and adversely affects the mental-health of 2510-B. Different 2510-C instances affect 2510-B's health in different ways. Consult Document 2510-18 for an up-to-date list of mental-effects. These transformation last anywhere from 13 seconds to a longest recorded transformation of 26 hours 14 minutes and 36 seconds.

The variety of 2510-C instances also seem to increase. In the [DATA REDACTED] years 2510 has been contained, the number of 2510-C instances have increased from 1 to 16. The rate of new instances seem to be random, and as such all personnel are to notified when an activation occurs to minimize damage to the site and personnel.

2510-B is a 13 year old Caucasian male named Ben Tennyson. Subject has brown hair and green eyes. Subject is noted to have brown eyes before contact with 2510-A was made. Subject was taken into Foundation custody in [DATA REDACTED] and has since been kept on site Alcatraz.

Subject was known to be outside during a meteor shower on [DATA REDACTED] near his hometown of Bellwood. Subject returned to Agent 131-X's home with 2510-B on his wrist. Agent 131-X contacted local Foundation members 4 hours of 2510-B's return.

**Addendum A**

Memo from Dr. Mulder to all personnel

Yes, 131-X is related to 2510-B. He is, in fact, his grandson.

If I receive any more complaints from 2510-B that he thinks personnel are discriminating towards 131-X, there will be hell to pay.

We cannot afford any more unprepared activations.

**Addendum B**

In light of transformation to 2510-C-8 (codenamed Way Big), Protocols Alcatraz C, Alcatraz Beta 8 and overall security standards have been updated. All on site personnel are hereby ordered to familiarize themselves with the new protocols.

* * *

AN: So yeah… not much to say about this one…

Read, enjoy and review.

~GrinGrin

Written: 14/09/2014

Posted: 14/09/2014

Updated: 17/09/2014


End file.
